Arget skulblaka silver dragon
by silverdragon1928
Summary: this story has been canceled due to loss of intrest on my behalf and the review that some have sent in have made me rethink this story as a whole


This story is based on the information in the Eragon's guide to alagaesia and the first rider of the new order. I don't own the Eragon series but are using part directly from Eragon's guide to alagaesia.

Arget skulblaka (silver dragon)

Chapter 1

A life turned on its head

I awoke in a field wild flowers, the smell of lavender and jasmine heavy in the air it was so peaceful. I looked up at the tree I had been resting under, the golden light from the sun filtered through the leaves. "Leon! Leon are you up here, Leon!" I heard from down the side of the hill, I got up and looked; there was Theo the son of one of the miners that work for my father in the silver mines. Theo was one of my best friends.

"Yes Theo I'm up here what is it"

"Everyone is waiting for you down at the house, come on"

"Blast! Is it that time already. Let's go"

"How long have you been up here?"

"I don't know I was asleep"

"Well that figure's we're working and you're asleep under a tree"

"Hey it's my birthday I have a right"

"That's what they all say"

We ran through the door of my parents' home and out to the back where all of the guest were gathered for the party. My father said to Theo "So where did you find his highness today"

"Up under the tree, where else would he be on a day like today"

"Hey I'm right here you know"

"Oh so sorry your highness please, please don't punish us" said my father and Theo together

"Ha-ha very funny"

And with that the party kick off. Mead was drank, pork, ham, beef and chicken was eaten. As the party wore more of my father's workers turn up this was great as all of the people that worked for my farther were friends as father had an odd way of paying the workers. The workers got to keep ten precent of what there mine which made everyone happy. So all the miner were more than able to feed their families.

"Ok its gift time everyone" said my mother

"Leon over here" she said

I looked at the table there were a number if boxes and strange round object wrapped in cloth. I picked up a small box and opened it to find a simple pendent with a diamond in the centre cast shining silver; I slipped it over my head. Reaching for the next box, I opened it to find a foot long dagger. Theo popped up next to me handing me a long branch with carvings of birds, dragons and a battle going on the low half of the branch. Theo smiled and said "I craved it myself" I reply "thanks Theo its beautiful". Father handed me two long boxes I looked inside to find a simple oak tree bow in the first and a quiver of maple tree arrows. I jumped up and hugged him and said thank you. Last but not least was the rounded cloth wrap one. I began to unwrap the cloth to reveal the most elegant white shining stone that I had ever seen. "Where did you find it" I asked. Phillip answer "in the mines I broke my pick on it and I tried to sell it but the traders would not buy it"

"Ok? It can't be that hard can it"

"Oh! It is, the picks at the smiths getting fix as we speak"

And with that the party continues well on in to the night then at around midnight every one headed off to their respective homes. I took all the gifts up to my room and fell back on to my bed but just had to have a closer look at the stone. I picked it up it almost felt warm to the touch and it almost looked like there was something moving inside of it but that had to be impossible. All of a sudden the stone began to grow warmer and made a small squeak, then another louder than the first. I drop the stone on to the bed and jumped back searching for my dagger. Grabbed it pointing it at the stone. The stone fell silent, as I inched closer the stone, it moved I jumped back again keeping the dagger pointed at the stone. I didn't move for a while the stone didn't do anything so I thought that I had just imagined it. I put the stone on the floor and got in to bed and fell asleep thinking of the stone.

I awoke to a piercing screech as the first light of dawn shined in to my room. I looked down at the stone it had moved closer to the bed. There was a large shadow in the centre of the stone that was moving. The stone began the shake vigorously and as it did small cracks appeared on the surface of the stone. Then a small piece of the stone broke off and the stone froze. I thought to myself "that's not a stone that's some kind of... of I have no idea waht". As I was thinking a few more small pieces of the stone or whatever it is broke off. Then a snake like creature edged it way out of the stone and laid it eyes on me I froze unable to move at all. The creature continue out if the stone showing it body, wings and tail, this is no snake it a dragon but I thought that there was only three of them in the world, it's so beautiful. The dragon slowly walks around the room and with each step it was more sable then it jumped and landed on the bed next to me. The dragon then sat and just gave me a cute look, so I reach out to touch it, then when I touched a burning pain shot in to my hand then in to my head. When the pain reached my head it then spread over my whole body I fell back on to the unable to move for what felt like hours. When I was able to move again I sat up. My hand felt so hot it was like it was on fire. I look down at my right hand and in the middle there was a white circle forming in the centre. Then something brushed across my consciousness, like a finger moving across my skin. Then it happen again this time it didn't go away it grow stronger and then it was like something had broken a wall that was holding me in my body it was the strangest thing that I had ever felt yet it somehow felt natural.

I felt a great curiosity but it wasn't coming from me. Pulled back from the contact and the feeling was gone, but then I felt the contact again this time it was hunger and I realised that it was coming from the dragon "ok this can't believe that I'm going to do this", so I got up and walk to the door then looked back the dragon hadn't moved it just kept looking at me I walk out. I found some food left over from the party. I grabbed some meat, bread and a bowl of water. As I walk back to my room I splash some of the water on my face to make sure that this was real. I walk into my room to find the dragon laying on my pillow it jumped up as I walked in. "yep this is real" I said as I put the food and water on the floor, the dragon jumped down to the food and started to eat. As it did I took a closer look at the creature, it scales were like polished silver, the dragon lifted its wings to help dry them as it ate. The wings were several times larger than its body and had thin fingers of bone extending from the front edge of the wing making small talons on the other. Its head was almost triangular with two sharp looking white fangs curving down from the front of it mouth. It had white talons that look like polished ivory.

The dragon finished eating and jumped up on to the bed walked over to me and got up to my lap and fell asleep.

…

Chapter 2

The shadow of the mind

Eragon and saphira were in a meeting with king Orik talking about bringing any new riders to farthen dur for training and to keep them safe in this time of great evil.

"Come on Orik farthen dur is one of the safest places in alagaesia"

"Yes that is true but it not just our clan that you will have convince, you'll have tell all the other clans of your plan then we'll see what we can do"

"Orik you're the king can't you just tell them what to do"

"No Eragon I cannot just tell them what to do that is not how this work. Not to mention how the Elves fill about this will won't they want the new rider up there with them?"

"the Elves have already accepted this plan as there are more dwarves left in the cities then there are elves so what better place to train the new….." Eragon froze.

"Eragon? Eragon? What wrong" Orik says at a complete loss to why Eragon had froze mid sentence

"Orik we have problem"

"What is it?"

"There's a new rider"

"That's not possible Saphira hasn't laid any eggs yet"

"_I'd say not_" Saphira added in

"Is it the egg that Galbatorix has?" Orik said worried

"No I do not think so, but does it matter Murtagh will be sent to get the young dragon anyway"

"True we have to find it and fast" said Orik slamming one fist down on his leg.

"But how the two of you cannot just fly all around the empire looking for this dragon"

"True and we have to find it before Murtagh"

"Saphira any ideas"

"_No not a one_"

"Helpful"

"_Oh wait yes I do have an idea do what Togira Ikonoka did when he freed you from Durza's shadow_"

"That could just work"

Orik looking very puzzled, looks over at Eragon and said "do the two of you have a plan then"

"Yes Orik we do"

"Good then you best get to finding the rider"

Orik got up and started to walk to the door but stoped and said "I will talk to the other clans of your behalf"

"Thank you Orik"

Orik nodded and left the room, leaving Eragon and Saphira to find the new rider. Eragon started to meditate on the feeling that he had had just a moment ago. He began to feel an unfamiliar mind. He focuses on the mind and what begins as a shadowy figure that slowly becomes clearer. Eragon begins to take control of the mind, once he has full control he is able to find out where the new dragon is. He then found that the dragon is in the town of Kuasta.

"Got them" yelled Eragon

"_Where_" replied Saphira

"Kuasta"

"_When do we leave?_"

"As soon as possible"

"_We should tell Nasuada_"

"Yeah you're right"

Eragon walked over to the bowl of water the dwarves had given him. Reaching for the magic he said draumr kopa and the rest of the spell that let him contact the Varden.

"M'lady are you there"

"Yes Eragon what is it"

"We've found a new rider and ask your permission to go and get them"

"What? Is it Galbatorix's egg?" Yells in to her scrying mirror

"No its another, it's in Kuasta"

"Then go and go now, we have to get to them before Galbatorix does"

"So that a yes then"

"Yes Eragon go now" she says with a weak laugh

"Thank you M'lady"

The image faded away as Eragon climbed on to Saphira. Saphira leaped in to the air and glided to the ground outside of tronjhelm, where they were meet by a page. Eragon told the page to tell Orik that they were leaving now if he would open the gates. The page hurried off into the city

Eragon and Saphira left Farthen Dur and flow towards Kuasta as fast as they could.

…

Chapter 3

A new life

I'm sitting here with a dragon on my lap this can't be real; I pinch myself to make sure that I'm awake. "Yep I felt that". The dragon looks up at me with its snow white eyes. The creature was so strange yet so noble. It then pulled its head under its wing and fell asleep. The light from the sun shone in the window and started to make the dragons scales shine like nothing I've ever seen.

I pick the dragon up and put it down on the bed and walk to the widow looking out on the sunrise. Now what am I going to do I can't keep it here, my parent would have a fit if they saw this creature in here. "What am I going to do with you" I say looking back at the dragon. Then it hits me if I say that I'm going hunting that will buy me a few days at least that should let me come up with what to do. I walk down stairs and found my father getting up out of bed. I tell him that I'm thinking of going out hunting to test the bow that he gave me and he agrees that that would be a good idea. So I run up to my room to get things ready. I collected everything that I would need to live in the woods for a few days. There was one thing that I forgot to think of how to get the dragon out of the house, I could throw it out the window but it could get hurt, I could put it in to my bag but if it made a noise mother would check my bag or I could try to get it jump down to me but that's not exactly easy as it only a few hours old.

What am I to do? Let's try number two. I pick the dragon up and put it in to my bag. It woke up and just sat there looking at me I closed the bag and grabbed my bow, quiver, dagger and staff and started for the door when mother opened the door saying "what's this that I hear about you going hunting"

"I thought that this would help me get better with the bow and stuff like that" mother seem to be get mad so I stopped talking

"And you didn't think of telling me"

"I'm sorry it just happened" the bag on my hip started to move

"That's ok just remember to tell someone before you go"

"Ok bye got to go before it's too late"

I ran past mother and down the stairs, out the door and in to the woods so I could let the dragon out of my bag. I opened the bag and the dragon dove out of the bag. It started to look around the woods and then all of a sadden it dived in to a brush and walked out holding a rabbit. Dropping the rabbit at my feet I checked to see if the rabbit to see how it was killed. There was one bite of the rabbit's throat that would have killed it almost instantly. I thought that if this dragon turned on me it could kill me which is what worried me. I started looking around for any more animals and a campsite for the night.

It was starting to get dark and I had just found a nice campsite. After I finished setting up camp I started to cook the few rabbits that me and the dragon had been able to catch. I pulled small pieces of the meat off the rabbit and throw them to the dragon as it snapped the meat up out of the air before they could hit the ground. After we finished eating I thought that we should get some sleep so I lay down next to the fire, the next thing I know the dragon is crawling up next to me and falling asleep. I slowly drifted off to sleep. As soon as I closed my eyes I was seeing a great battle in an unknown place somewhere faraway. I see two beautiful dragons fighting one with a rider and I was the rider of the other dragon, there were hundreds of soldiers on the battle field the troops were everywhere, next thing I know the dragon and rider take off in to the sky and start fighting a red dragon. There were flashes of blue and red all across the sky. The troops on the ground just keep on fight it appeared that the side that I was on was losing the battle. I climbed on to the other dragon and flew in to the sky to help the fight in the air. In the beginning we were able to gain the upper hand and push the other rider back then the rider pulled a round object out of his saddle bags, held it in his hand and said something in an odd language then a bolt of energy hit the dragon I was on a we fell towards the ground. The dragon felt like it stopped in mid-air, the red rider said something about if they can't take the master they'll take the student instead. Then the blue dragon rammed in to the red dragon and the hold was broken and we fell to the ground the last I remember is the red dragon flying towards me at high speed. Then I was wide wake looking around "the dragons, the battle, the magic where is it all" there was no sign of anything happening.

The images that I had seen stayed with me all day; I was unable to get them out of my head. Every time I started to think about the dream the first thing that I remembered was the silver dragon falling to the ground I don't know why but I seemed to be able feel the dragons pain. After the image cleared from my mind I realised that the dragon was gone, I started looking around and spot a small trail leading in to the undergrowth, and then I heard a strange sound coming from the other side of the undergrowth. I grab my dagger and rush through the brush to see the dragon standing on top of young hare that was killed in the same way as the rabbit was yesterday. I walk over to the kill to see no other mark on it. To think just yesterday was its first kill and that was a rabbit. If in one day it can go from kill a rabbit to killing a hare just think of what it could do in a week or a month. But I didn't let this bother me I just started trying to find a place that I could keep the dragon so that it was out of the house and no one could find it. I found a nice clearing with a small stream running through it. So I set up camp for the second night in the woods. There was still light out so I thought why not get some practices in. i grabbed my bow and quiver, pick a tree and pick a spot, mark it. I grab an arrow and notch it in the bow and let it loose. The arrow missed the tree completely flying off to the right, so I got another arrow and did the same as last time but aim more to the left. This time the arrow hit the edge of the tree and with that I just kept trying to hit the mark dead centre.

After a few hours the sun started to set I collected all the arrows I could find and set down for the night. The dragon was eating a rabbit that it had court while I was practising. I ate some of the food that I had grabbed on the way out of the house. After eating the dragon cleaned it's self-off and then walk over to me and fell asleep and I wasn't far behind it ether I was asleep wondering if I would have that dream again.

I awoke to a THUD! THUD! THUD! The fire was blown out by the wind being blown down from the sky. The dragon was screaming in fear as shadow started to cover the camp. THUD! The wind blows me off of my feet I hit the ground hard. I look up in to the sky to see a brillante blue figure slowly descending to the ground. THUD! The winds court the dragon's wings and blow it towards me. I grab it as it flies past and pulls it close to my chest. Then the figure landed about 20 yards away from the camp site. It's another dragon this one much, much older than the one I've got. A man climb down off the dragons back and says" Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal" I had no idea what he said but I felt better being around him. I asked "who are you"

He took a deep breath and said "slytha" my eye lids started to feel heavy then I blacked out.

I awoke in a bed, inside a cave with a strange green flameless lantern hanging from the roof. "what the hell is going on where am I? How did I get here? Who was that man what did he do to me? Where my stuff?" I look around to see all of my things that I had with me when I was hunting and the dragon still asleep on a very large pillow. Then I see the entrance to the cave with a huge red stone just outside. I walk out of the cave to see a 60 feet wide bright red stone. I was in shock, how could there be any thing this big. I hear footsteps coming up a set of stairs off to the right of one of the other caves. Next thing I know there was a child dressed in a full body cloak standing I front of the cave that I had been in just a few minute before. "Hello there little one can you tell where I am"

"Do not call me little one I am far older then you" the voice was old and weathered.

"Oh sorry it just that you're so sh..."

He cut me off "do not call me short I am tall for a dwarf" he throws back the hood of his cloak to reveal a large brushy bread.

"Oh sorry I've never met a dwarf before and can you answer my question"

"Here this will answer most of your questions" he handed me a large box "this was left for you by Argetlam"

"Argetlam?"

"Just open the box"

"just answer my question well you" I say back to the dwarf but to no upheaval , the dwarf kinds silent.

I open the box to see a collection of papers and pieces of slate. There was a letter on the top of everything else. I open the letter to read it says

_**Kvetha, Shur'tugal. Greetings, Dragon rider.**_

_**Welcome to your new home. I wish I could be here**_

_**To greet you in person, as does Saphira, but a**_

_**Matter of the utmost importance has arisen, and**_

_**We must leave at once**_

_**I realise that you must have a host of**_

_**unanswered questions. After all, it's not every day**_

_**a dragon chooses you to become her rider and then**_

_**strangers sweep you away from your family and fly **_

_**you across the whole of Alagaesia and beyond. **_

_**Anyone would find the experience overwhelming,**_

_**especially during such unsettled times, when an **_

_**unnamed shadow stalks the land.**_

_**Therefore, I have compiled these papers for you, as**_

_**an introduction to the most important**_

_**people, places, and things within alagaesia.**_

_**they will also explain more about what it means**_

_**to be a rider. Study them most carefully, for**_

_**someday your life may depend upon this **_

_**information. Mine has, and more than once.**_

_**Your training will have to wait until Saphira**_

_**and I return. In the meantime, take this**_

_**opportunity to acquaint yourself with your**_

_**surrounding and with the others who live in**_

_**this hall.**_

_**Again, welcome. Welcome and congratulations.**_

_**It is a great honor to be chosen as a dragon rider.**_

_**I hope that you will be happy here, and that you**_

_**will come to regard us as part of your family.**_

_**May the star watch over you.**_

_**Eragon shadeslayer**_

"Dragon rider that's impossible isn't it" I say to myself while thinking "_not kidding that Anyone would find the experience overwhelming_"

After reading the letter I lifted my head to ask the dwarf what was this about but he was gone. I take the box in to the cave where the dragon had just woke up. The dragon walks over to the box and starts look around the cave as I start to read the papers in the box while thinking "_one of these has to tell me how to get home"_. I made sure to read each page very carefully and remember as much as I could.

The dragon had wandered out of the cave and was walking around on the red stone or Isidar Mithrim as the book had taught me. I had read all the pages apart from one I pick the last page up to find a large bag in the bottom of the box. I take the page and the bag, over to bed and start to read as the dragon jumps up on to the bed next to me. The page said something about an object called an Eldunarí. Then the page told me to never think or talk about it

"Then why tell at all"

"_Because of me"_

The voice sounded in my mind.

"Who said that?"

"_Open the bag_"

I open the bag to reveal a large golden stone.

"It's a rock"

"_I am much more than just a rock; I am the Eldunarí of the dragon Glaedr"_

"Wah, talking rock"

"_I am here to give you the basic training until Eragon and Saphira return"_

"But you are just a talk rock how are you meant to teach me anything"

"_Dear boy there are many, many things I can teach you"_

Chapter 4

Training begins

"_Shield your mind"_

"What? Ahhhhh..." a horrible pain shot through my mind.

"What was that?"

"_I told you to shield you mind"_

"And how do I do that" I yell back at the rock still try to get rid of the pain left over from whatever just happened.

"_This will take longer than I thought. First things first, think of one thing and nothing else, nothing at all"_

"Ok is that it_"_

"_Yes. Get ready"_

I start to think only of an image of the flame less lantern that hangs from the ceiling. Then I felt something hit the barrier that I had managed to put up that broke my concentration. Then the pain that I had before return even stronger than before.

"Ahhhhh. Stop please stop"

"_Good. Let's go again"_

I think of my dragon this time and raise the barriers again. This time all I feel is an increase in the pressure around the barriers. The pressure increased again to higher levels than ever before. The pressure was almost unbearable but I just kept my mind on the image of my dragon. Then the pressure was gone. Then I felt one short sharp jab hit the barrier this almost caused me to loss my concentration but I just managed to get the barriers up in time for one more hit to the wall. All of a sudden something surprised me greatly, my dragon started to put some of it's thought in to my head that caused me to completely loss all sense of concentration as images of the stone outside flooded in to my mind followed closely by a short sharp jab of intense pain. I then fell back on to the bed holding my head from the pain


End file.
